1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communication, and more particularly, to a method for receiving a signal and a Mobile Station (MS) apparatus using the same in a wireless communication system supporting a plurality of wireless communication schemes.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
An Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.16m system supports both Frequency Division Duplex (FDD) including Half-FDD (H-FDD) and Time Division Duplex (TDD). The IEEE 802.16m system adopts Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access (OFDMA) for Downlink (DL) and Uplink (UL).
Now a brief description will be given of an IEEE 802.16m frame structure.
FIG. 1 illustrates a basic frame structure in the IEEE 802.16m system.
Referring to FIG. 1, each 20-ms superframe is divided into four equally-sized 5-ms radio frames. The superframe starts with a SuperFrame Header (SFH). For a channel bandwidth of 5 MHz, 10 MHz, or 20 MHz, each 5-ms radio frame may include eight subframes. Each subframe is allocated for DL or UL transmission. There are four types of subframes:                1) Type-1 subframe which consists of six OFDMA symbols;        2) Type-2 subframe which consists of seven OFDMA symbols;        3) Type-3 subframe which consists of five OFDMA symbols; and        4) Type-4 subframe which consists of nine OFDMA symbols. This type shall be applied only to a UL subframe for the 8.75-MHz channel bandwidth when supporting Wireless Metropolitan Area Network (WirelessMAN)-OFDMA frames.        
The basic frame structure is applicable to FDD and TDD schemes, including H-FDD MS operations. The number of switching points in each radio frame in TDD systems is 2, where a switching point is defined as a change of directionality, i.e., from DL to UL or from UL to DL.
A frame structure that supports both legacy MSs (e.g. 16e MSs) and Advanced MSs (AMSs) (e.g. 16m MSs) is yet to be specified for the IEEE 802.16m system.